Side Tracked
by maleV
Summary: A side story set in the Do I Know You Universe, the feelings left behind in a quick tryst too many years ago.
1. Chapter 1

_"Time for daddy to take over..."_

Piers swallowed tight, straining body arching off the wall as calloused fingers tightened around his length, biting into his pouted lip to keep some semblance of silence in the shower room. When Chris had said those words it had sent goosebumps over all the flesh on his body, wracking him with complete ecstasy. If his face hadn't been thrust between those amazingly muscled thighs then Chris would have seen how exhilarated he'd been, choking on that thick cock being crammed down his throat. After joining in with the B.S.A.A. he'd never imagined seeing Chris again, not after that day in Quantico. It had been such a long day, but it had ended far too quickly. If he had had any kind of sense he wouldn't have let what happened taken control of his actions and he would have turned away, and passed the opportunity by because even then he'd known that he wanted to come to work for the B.S.A.A., but it had been far too tempting. Thank every star in heaven either the whiskey or anything else that the captain hadn't remembered, and alpha squad had become a new home. Still, Piers hadn't been able to spend a single day since then not thinking about how take charge and perfect his captain was in every way. Chris was so dominating on and off the field to the point where personal feelings were starting to seep between them unbidden. His calloused palm urged more rasping moans and strings of obscenities out from betwixt his full lips, partly agape, leaning his weight back against the wall of the shower stalls for some kind of brace. Sure it was a little bit irritating that Chris couldn't remember him after the afternoon they'd spent together, but then Chris was suffering from PTSD and had a best friend named Jameson, and Piers had only been some cocky little shit that had entertained him for one afternoon. Swallowing his pride and another moan at the same time, soap and water poured over the plains of that body, faint traces of warmth still lingering in the drops. God it was causing him to ache inside. Every time Chris gave him that expectant look that read demanded perfection. The man was a legend. A legend who had given him one afternoon having his presence thrust inside ever recess of his person and then forgotten it entirely.

Biting moist flesh inside of his cheek, lovely eyes squeezed so tightly that he was seeing static stars, as he worked his mind over the little details during autumn that day. It had all started out so boring that he could have yawned, despite the 'meaning' behind the memorial. It was possible he would have went through that entire day and walked away to escape his humiliation at having thrown banter at a living hero. He had been a complete ass hole to that man and instead of just walking off they'd both talked their way into having sex. Even after having a go at each other and nearly choking each other to death over some more stupidity. The eagerness his captain had experienced while he continued to tear away those prim buttons and fancy dress blues covering his olive colored skin and heaved his smaller frame through the air with such ease. The belt that had bit into his wrists behind his back was such a damn statement, Chris making him bend over and take every inch from beneath his amazingly huge form. He wondered if Chris was even aware Piers had never done that before. Probably not. Sure he'd given a decent blow to a few guys before and played at understanding the rules of game with ease, but, that was only afforded to him by people who weren't use to it themselves. Piers had never actually had sex with a man before, or felt the kind of twisted pleasures it could bring. Chris had leaned him over the side of that cheap hotel bed and buried himself as deep as possible without anything but the scent of sweat between them.

It had taken everything Piers had had not to cry out when Chris' length penetrated so deep inside him, filling him so completely. Now it took everything he had not to think about it with his hand urging him closer with every stroke. He liked the more experienced more vigorous captain who had taken him without any hesitation. He didn't need some new little shit trying to learn his way around the bedroom giving him scared touches to whatever part of his body he wasn't afraid to languish in. No, he enjoyed the knowledge that without using any words Chris completely dominated him and had him writhing and almost begging for more. He liked that he'd driven Chris to nearly blowing his load down his throat and into his gut because of how worked up he'd been. Most importantly though, Piers liked how his captain had taught him a lesson in obeying your daddy.

Just hearing him say it over and over in his mind was making him struggle to keep his breathing and groans to himself, resting his head back against the little privacy that the wall provided, twisting that dexterous hand just a bit differently to bring a silent yelp as he kept a frantic rhythm. He wanted Chris' perfect way of roughly bringing him to the edge, even though he'd never worried about it then. He knew how easy it would have been for the older man to earn him the purchase of white sticky fluid between them, but then that wouldn't have made the point that Chris was forcing him to understand. It wouldn't have proved anything to Piers if Chris had let him go with having spoken that way to someone of his caliber and rank. Oh but it couldn't have been any better if it had gone differently, what Chris had done to him was everything. It was just that Piers wanted more, so much more, he wanted every second relived and enticed out of him. He wanted to hear that rough growl in the pits of Chris' diaphragm rattle in his chest while he snarled into his ear and told him how splitting him in two was going to make Piers cry. It had made him cry, silent tears, but cry none the less; nothing he couldn't handle, nothing he wasn't prepared or willing to take again.

"Please daddy..." Piers gasped under the weight in his own chest, the pleasure coiling pleasantly in his stomach that was causing him to pump his hand faster, letting the himself come undone even though he was in such a public place. He knew no one was there, he'd checked before hand, and it was late, almost midnight at this point. Alpha team had gone to bed hours ago, finally being capable of rest after a fourteen hour training track, even though he couldn't sleep himself after being away for thirty three hours. "Make me beg, make me need it." The soap had all but rinsed off completely but Piers didn't care, his hand was all he cared about, and Chris' voice driving him to his climax, pounding into him and telling him to be a good boy. His voice was raising the closer he was getting to orgasm, despite concern over waking others. "I promise... I'll be good captain, please daddy," his voice died out mid sentence in a string of gasps and moans, his spare hand gripping at his scalp and roots of tawny hair craning his own head up to the side, his weight against his shoulders and heel. The sound of hailing water droplets drumming his flesh and the tile floor had long since been forgotten, to the breaths from his own lungs caught in his chest in a grimace of pleasure, heat and cum coating his long slim fingers as they grasped for sanity, sliding up his lower abdominal and smearing sticky fluids over the muscles up to his chest, slowly washing away in the water, relishing in the contact. The slick heat on his fingers drawing over his own skin was tingling against the white lights behind his eyes. Lips parted as he gasped in suffocating oxygen, finally taking in a deep sigh of contentment, groaning out against the walls of the empty room, sinking down against the wall to the ground, putting one leg out and on the other knee he buried his forehead on, letting the coolness of the water wash over him and steal away his final moments of pleasure until mortification replaced all traces of pleasure, the door resonating a metal ring through the room, close behind footsteps that had retreated in near silence.

"Oh shit..."

* * *

**Had to do this because of the requests going on and everyone should be very grateful to my pm reviewing epic friends for asking me for things.** **I wonder who heard him...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ready for a good spanking Nivans?"

"Shut up Andy, before I shove my rifle where the sun doesn't shine, and let a round tear through your damn colon." Piers rolled his hazel eyes over, the way his team was chiding him going a bit over the top. It was not as though he hadn't earned the treatment, he was mildly at fault, but it was still getting to be a bit much considering the fact that he hadn't failed, just deviated from plan. It had been almost three hours ago that Chris had called him to his office for a solid screaming at that he was certain everyone else would hear it after his performance in the field. He'd been putting off the lecture for a while but spending time at the range as a pleasant distraction from what was sure to come, but he had to go eventually. Sure he should have held position, but it wasn't a drill, it was men on the line and Piers clearly had the advantage, not a big deal, no reason that there should have been an issue with him trying a different tactic than one that Chris had given over the coms. Chris was a dominate personality, he didn't take shit like someone second guessing his actions in the field, but he'd had to do it. Piers still didn't need Andy rubbing it in with his snarky little side comments about how Piers was going to have daddy treat him to an over the knee. That was a bit over the top. He was sure it was Andy who had heard him in the showers because ever since then everyone in the unit had dropped the Piers being a little boy who needed punishment routine. Didn't help that it made his face turn two shades redder than it should ever have gotten thinking about his commanding officer like that. Of course it was also right after that that Piers had been unintentionally acting out and going against orders during missions. Yes, Chris was a good looking man and significantly older than Piers, and sometimes it was more than obvious when the captain was treating him like a spoiled brat, but he wasn't six, Chris wasn't spanking him for bad behavior, Andy just liked rubbing him the wrong way. Chris was just teaching him to follow the chain of command by letting the entire team know he was about to be screamed at for bad behavior, yet again. Chris was just his commander, that was it, Piers hadn't even known him that long for the unit to be throwing around comments on how Piers treated the captain like his own personal kink. It couldn't have been that obvious. He spent most his time with older men, mainly because Piers was so incredibly young compared to everyone else in his unit, so what if he liked older guys. That had nothing to do with this. This was nothing new. He spent the last three mission accounting for his actions to the alpha team's leader and each time they agreed after a long stream of swears and screams, that it had been what was best but he had to learn to follow orders.

"We're getting out of here Nivans, you want to come with? Grab a drink? Relax? Wait.. that's right, you can't you have a date with a good reaming." Marco was a bit nicer, if you could call it that, but he still had that chuckling amusement behind his face for the red hidden on Piers' softer countenance. Nice as it was to think about washing away all the day's horrors with a cold beer, a wave of the hand removed him from sight, watching the others follow the leader toward Andy's jeep. Piers wasn't a drinker anyway, in theory it always sounded nicer than it really was. He was a wreck when he was drunk, and the last time he'd done it... no he didn't want to think about that, not right before heading to the captain's office. No, he'd kept Chris waiting long enough and it was time he got what he had in store for it, and kept his head held high. Shouldering the rifle with ease, he rolled his eyes, letting his feet take him to the solo outbuilding that belonged to Chris. His was always apart from the barracks, he was a captain, deserved more than them that was sure. Taking a deep breath, he prepared his own defense before tapping on the door softer than he would have liked.

"Get in here now." Chris voice was all command. Glowering as the door opened and closed behind Piers, the soldier giving him a brief salute before chocolate brown eyes demanded him in to his seat. "You have... any idea what I should do to you for that performance out there Piers? You think some show off antics are going to get you far in this fucking place? I'm tired of this Piers, what you can't follow a single direction? Tell me what the hell you were thinking . I gave the unit a command to hold! I should-

"What put me over your knee and spank me?" Piers rolled his eyes and looked at the wall before his eyes widened with each second of silence that was starting to feel like an hour. Oh... god had he REALLY just said that?! Fuck Andy for having said that right before this. He couldn't even turn his face to meet Chris' stare. He was probably getting ready to fire him right now and Piers had said what?! That Chris was going to spank him? How on earth had every nightmare just come true in one half second of stupidity, after spending the last few months by fixing his reputation from their meeting before, and yet the silence was continuing, fire climbing into his cheeks as he silently warred with the urge to apologize, finally turning, his eyes cast to the ground and locked there. "I'm sorry captain, that's not what I meant, its just that Andy had said, he was making these ridiculous comments about how you were going to... no its my fault, I just, I shouldn't have said that." Fuck you Andy, Fuck you so hard! How was Piers stammering after this, he had no idea what he was even doing here, just run and turn in your resignation in the morning. Yes he had it awful for Chris but he'd coped for months, how on earth had everything slipped in that one little moment of idle stupidity. "Look I'm sorry captain, I'll do whatever you want I just..."

"So... that was you." Chris was sitting with a smirk covered in amusement on his face, eyes fixed on the stammering that had suddenly ceased, Piers' mortification growing in his gut at the implication in Chris' voice. All the screaming he'd had in mind and the lecture he'd intended for his favorite subordinate out the window, replaced entirely but amusement."In the shower, that was you. I was pretty sure, but hell, passed all the water and moaning I wasn't really sure, but that right there... I'll do whatever you want...," his husky voice rasped deep in his chest, watching Piers carefully as he became rigid as a board under the weight of those words. Chris' body language changed entirely from deliberate and forceful to languid, letting the realization hit him that Piers had been the one he'd heard moaning into the tight heat of his own hand to the idea of his captain's imagine. It was like flipping a switch between commanding officer and the sexual sadist he really was, moving his feet off the corner of his desk where they'd been crossed at the ankle, and leaning forward, elbows propped on the desk looking at Piers. "What did you call me again? Say it." His was smirking, watching color raise to the younger man's cheeks, breath completely audible and shaky. The previous matter was out the window, whatever had happened out there didn't matter any more, just that between them was sitting a large ridiculous instant where Piers had slipped and called his captain daddy while giving himself a handy. If he wasn't so scared of what Chris was saying he might have admitted to being completely turned on by Chris' demand to hear him say it again, but instead his voice was merely trapped inside his throat staring at his captain's eyes roaming over Piers' uniform clad body, eyes resting on the cloth covering his groin briefly before standing, stepping out from behind the desk. "You sounded so pretty saying it before soldier, so tell me, what was it you were calling me. Answer me Piers..." The younger man was trapped under Chris' gaze, the complete lack of inhibitions on Chris' side making him all the more uncomfortable with the fact that he'd just handed over his secrets to a man who for the last long while he'd spent tormenting with his own personal security.

"I said...," Hazel eyes were flickering back and forth from the ground to Chris, feeling himself more than unreasonably turned on by the man starting to circle him, visibly shaking from the force behind those eyes. "I said _captain_, which is exactly what you are sir, my captain." Piers took a deep breath and straightened his back, daring to turn and meet Chris' eyes defiantly, his usual candor gone as soon as he met those lust-filled eyes that had been evidently staring at his ass. "I called you my captain." Piers had been proved clearly wrong once before when it came to Chris' abilities to domineer him in bed, but Chris had fallen to him as well thanks to booze and his elevated position from having sucked him to the point of almost cumming in his throat, but now Piers didn't have that to fall back on, and he wasn't a kid, this was his commanding officer, blatantly making obscene masterpieces with his mind.

Veracity wouldn't have explained how fast Chris moved, pulling the rifle from Piers' grip and kicking his legs out from under him, landing unceremoniously on his knees in front of his superior, a rough hand finding his neatly kept hair, weaving into the strands to the scalp, tipping back that head as he looked down on him. "Wrong answer soldier, and now you have to pay for it." Chris wouldn't have pushed it, shouldn't have, except all those week ago he had been far too turned on by the younger man's admission of wanting to be dominated that now that he knew it was Piers he wanted nothing more than to abuse his power over him and let him play out his fantasy. He couldn't say it wasn't one of his own either, this was something he'd wanted to do with Piers ever since he'd laid eyes on him, though he couldn't honestly have said that this was okay until now. And all that mattered right now was that he knew Piers was turned on and he was already almost hard as a rock thinking about the things he could do to him. But first... punishment. He yanked Piers, stuttering to his feet, leaning him over with ease onto the desk, shoving everything off the top with one sweep of his arm to send it all clattering across the office, stealing away Piers' voice while he yanked away the young ace's fatigues down to his thighs. They were men in the military, he'd learned how to get those off without even worrying with the utility belts and rigging, slapping his hand across Piers' perfect ass with a resounding smack. Piers gasped at the force, feeling that hand find that round ass again and give a quick rub before spanking him again. "You can be such a bad boy Nivans, makes me wonder if you don't like this kind of thing." He knew he did, his voice dropping lowly as he spanked him again, raising red marks and urging moans from the masochist underneath him.

The younger man was clutching the desk, his face flush against the cool wood while rough palms met his ass time and time again, stifling his voice by biting his lip and worrying at the soft tissue, hoping he wasn't too loud thanks to the treatment he was receiving. He couldn't believe this was happening again. Did Chris even know what they'd done before? God he didn't even care, did he know what this was doing to Piers, he could feel his erection twitch as he forced his mouth shut, listening to Chris chide him for being so silent about it. "Come on pretty boy, apologize to your captain." He smirked again, bringing his hand down on him one more time before it finally had him shouting against the grains of the wood.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, god captain please! I called you daddy. Fuck, that hurts."

"No swearing Piers," Chris leaned over Piers, letting him feel his weight over him as his hands pulled the belt from off the abandoned pants about his knees, sliding it through the loops. "That's one of daddy's rules." Without warning or waiting between treatment, those older more experienced hands folded the belt in half, the buckle and end in his hand before standing up straight, bringing it across that reddened tissue with an echoing smack, followed quicker by Piers tenor voice, hoarse and cracking as two more followed their brother in punishing the flesh beneath before Chris, the sound of Chris spitting once and the cold saliva hitting his skin before another two dropped harder, the leather finally disregarded as Chris grabbing the cherry red flesh with both his hands and letting the heat seep into his hands, rubbing rubbing his cheeks as Piers gasped and shuttered beneath him. "Be a good boy, and follow the rules Piers. Such a little shit, think you can take what you want and not get punished for it." Piers wasn't fighting back, just gripping at the desktop white knuckled and heaving for oxygen while Chris searched his body with those rough hands, running up and down well formed thighs until they finally wrapped around, finding his partner's erection between the table and taut stomach muscles, giving a single jerk before releasing the hot flesh and flipping him over, back arched against the wood edge that dug into his back and staring up into Chris' eyes, wanton and begging even while the sweat ran down his forehead from having received that kind of attention from his captain. "Already aching for it aren't you? Funny because in that shower you were fucking your own fist, but what you forget is that when I'm fucking you, you won't have that hand there to give you release, it'll be my dick up your ass. You want your captain? You want to please your daddy Piers... be a good boy. Get on the desk."

Piers was nodding, his pupils blown out from the idea of every fantasy he had coming back to him. He'd had sex with Chris before, but that was a quick one and done drunk thing that had happened too long ago and Chris was so swamped with PTSD he didn't even remember Piers before he'd joined alpha team, he obviously didn't even remember it now, or else this would have gone so much more differently. Chris would remember this though. His adamant nods all too hasty as a want to please Chris came over him, the hands on his shoulders releasing and left Piers' scrambling from his position onto the desk, the broad body dropping into his office chair, reaching forward and grabbing Pier's by the hand as he sat on his knees on the desktop, wood squeaking under his bare weight. Piers hand was smaller by far that the bear claw that claimed over it, pulling the younger man forward until he was scooting across the desk on his knees, letting Chris lead him to the edge before he peeled those fingers apart and holding up the hand in his. "Suck on your fingers, boy, get them nice and slick, suck them like you suck dick with those pouty lips." He was grinding his teeth watching Piers, wanting nothing more than to take him right there on the table top, but instead waiting and anticipating, his thick girth kicking watching the kid take those fingers in his mouth eagerly. And he knew how to work them too, Piers had sucked Chris before, he knew what he liked from the time he'd said those precious words that led them to this situation, but never like this. He was messy about it, drawing them along his lips before forming a perfect ring around them and pushing his fingers to the back of his throat and back again, sliding his tongue between them and back, letting the saliva cling to the corners of his mouth as Chris put a single hand up to stop him, leaning back in his chair. "You keep that up and I'm going to have to punish you again, I said suck them not deep throat um, slower."

"Yes daddy..." The way he said it, flicking up those pretty eyes that were black with lust sent a pool of want to Chris' groin, but he fought to ignore it. The way Piers said it sounds so virgin and unsure and that made it him all the more certain they should be doing this. He was enticed by the way Piers was drawing a line of spit with his tongue along the lithe digits, lathing them over and over again until Chris was thoroughly satisfied. The older man was watching carefully the wanton expression and enthusiasm that Piers used when his captain leaned forward, pulling the fingers away from his face and examining them before releasing them again, encouraging him to continue his trial run at letting captain give him what he wanted.

"Do you know what to do with those fingers? Be a good boy and show me how you like it." It was the first time he saw Piers hedge on the matter. Eager to please, such a pretty boy, but he obviously wasn't completely well versed with fucking himself. At least Chris had gotten the impression he would be, though not entirely certain as to why since Piers never done anything unprofessional and the idea of him doing this for anyone else just sent hatred into Chris' heart. He'd better have been the only one commanding Piers to do anything. "Push your ass back, and fuck yourself with them like they're my cock. I'm never going to touch you boy unless you can prove you can take it. You know how much bigger I am than those fingers?" He swore he saw Piers almost confess a yes to him, but it was sex talk, he wanted him to play into it. Piers expression read anxiety, even with how quick he'd been to the challenge, Chris' scoff and near trivial mention of punishment causing Piers to moan despite himself. It didn't take a second command, his fingers nudging between his cheeks briefly, that virgin distrust with his own actions evident before spreading his knees apart further for comfort, pushing them up inside himself until his palm was touching gasping out, silencing himself by nibbling his lip. "Mmm good boy, you took all that with one push..., but I'm not gentle, I said fuck yourself." His cock was aching watching Piers, the kid chewing on his lip like his life depended on it while he stretched and pushed his fingers deep, slowly at first inside his own ass until he was moving faster, blush covering his cheeks from the voyeur in the chair before him, feeling so completely used. By the time he had relaxed he was moaning, gasping out Chris' name with every thrust while his cock leaked precum from the way he was lavishing attention on his prostate. "You blush like a pretty little thing don't you. Call me daddy Piers, isn't that what you wanted. I'm bigger than that, _so_ much bigger than that, add another finger." Chris wanted to jerk himself off to the sight before him. His partner fucking himself on his knees, obeying his every command while he slipped another finger inside his raw red ass, and begging daddy to take him harder while his aching cock bobbed between them. Kid knew how to work it that was for sure even though this was obviously his first time ever putting on a show or fingering his own ass. He could barely handle it, whimpering every time Chris spoke and reminded him f his presence. "Go ahead... touch yourself. I want to see you cum."

It was all Piers had needed and his other hand was wrapped around that pretty cock, tossing his head back as ropes of semen covered his fingers and B.S.A.A regulation shirt. Chris standing from his chair, his erection plainly obvious beneath the fabric of his fatigues, but Piers was too busy gasping for air, stroking himself still and pumping out the last bits of cum, as his fingers slipped out of his ass, feeling his captain catch his other wrist and pulling it up to his own mouth. There was white sticky fluid covering them and Piers was staring the best he could with stars behind his eyelids while Chris lapped at the salty fluid, humming pleased at the way Piers arched his back at Chris' attention to detail, darting his tongue between each finger before letting him go. He was squirming like a virgin under his stare, examining the mess he'd made on Chris' desk. "Good boy... next time I might let you touch me. Maybe." He smirked watching his partner gasp, pulling the gun out of the corner and leaning it on the desk for him once he'd climb down. "If you want to please daddy, the next time you come to my office make sure it isn't because you can't take orders in the field." He was enjoying how hard it was for Piers to pick up the pieces of himself, the flush in his face while Chris stroked the skin of his thighs before running his finger around the abused and stretched hole earning sharp inhaled air before crossing the room. "Trust me kid, I'll split you in two if you don't learn to fuck yourself properly." Cris liked Piers inexperience though, and it wasn't something he was ready to give up just yet, "Don't do that again... I want to see your progress." Piers was still in shock, gasping on the desk when Chris pulled the door open, leaning on the frame with a nod. "Go on Nivans... Dismissed."

* * *

**Yes this deviates from the Do I Know You story, but it has a separate ending that the other one. Kind of like alternate reality from that point in time. A lovely little delicious deviation...**


	3. Chapter 3

The mission was supposed to be simple. Get in, take care of the terrorists, get out. That was until the gunshot that came from a few floors below them caught every man's attention while they were crossing the carpet covered accounting floor silently. The cubicles were making for an annoying inconvinece, forcing each man to check the tiny boxes one after another. That must have meant that there were hostages in the lower floors as well, the information was wrong. They were told by HQ that the hostages were on the upper floors, two more above ground level, but those shots that rang out up the empty stairwell were from below, judging by the echo almost all the way to basement level two. The terrorists weren't stupid enough to kill any leverage they had left, but that was granted that those hostages weren't brought there to off. They had hold on three U.N. officials and their staff, along with the local government's own representative, who they had been informed to extract dead or alive before these terrorists decided to use the codes they had to launch a bio-weapon attack. That's why they were here, stop the attack, grab the hostages, bring in the terrorists. Perhaps it had been a warning shot to keep them all quiet and obedient to what they were planning. Scare tactics were the most intimidating there were in a terrorists repertoire, thus the name. Most of the B.S.A.A. just found them to be more frustrating to deal with because a scared hostages was more likely to create mistakes.

Chris had been looking at the floor beneath his boots with the rest of the Alpha team fanning out over the room and finishing their sweep. They were there to take care of business since these people had the guts to try and take over a government using the threat of bio-weapons leaked into the streets of the weak communities. "Alright men," Chris says looking to the rest of the team. "Let's move out so we can find where the terrorist are held up and take care of them." He tipped a finger against his com, keeping his voice low as the team marked the frame of the door with a single line straight down, Walker tucking his marker back into his tactical jacket pocket, all waiting on Chris' command. "HQ, we've got hostiles at basement level, advice." He knew what he wanted to do, split the group, one down one up, but it wasn't his call to make. He swallowed back a grunt of disapproval before nodding, moving his hand from his ear, "Understood..." As Chris was starting to walk again, it was Piers to take the risk and get up alongside of the older man. Brown eyes meeting the floor again as they met the threshold, hearing the reverberating gun shots from below.

"Shouldn't we split, Captain?" he asks softly, his voice not carrying any further than the space between them. The young brunette had a heart, though half his team wouldn't know it with how he spoke to them. "Seems the best thing to do. I'll take down, Rose with me, you go up, take the rest of them?"

The commanding officer just glanced at the soldier. "We take care of the main group of terrorists, its likely the ones watching the hostages won't fight back. They are just the patsies. The leader is up on the third floor with the officials. They've got medical alert implants so we can track the movements of the priority hostages. HQ called it Nivans, we'll get the basement once we've taken care of this mess and done away with the terrorists. Get back in formation and follow your orders." His eyes stopped once on Piers who was about to argue his point but instead followed Chris' lead. As Piers fell back in his place, he couldn't help but wonder if there was anything more they could have done. He had been disciplined for not following orders before and the attention from Chris was invigorating at least, not to mention the repercussions that followed if he deviated from the plan again, Piers was getting a growing reputation for not behaving during missions and it was going to soon become an issue with HQ if he continued. He bit his lip looking in front of him and watching Chris as point man take the lead mounting the stairs; there wasn't much choice in the matter. He couldn't easily slip away, being Chris' flank man. He looked back at their men filing up behind him before getting enough gull to separate, leaving Chris' side and slipping with speed down the metal steps, far enough ahead of Chris' pick up before he saw him go. Piers was halfway down to the basement level one when Chris found out that he was missing. "Nivans!" the man standing at the top of the stairs semi yells down to him. "Get back here, NOW!"

Piers just looked up as if staring through the angered eyes of the other man, giving a quick apologetic smile before fleeing, his MP-AF at the ready, continuing on. He was concerned about the hostages more than the punishment that Chris Redfield was going to dish out later to him once they returned, even after Chris' warning in his office that day. Once he got down to the basement that they used as storage on the blueprints, he pulled his rifle tighter over his shoulder, letting the other gun weigh around his neck from the strap while lining his sights, to be ready to shoot if need be then pressed down on the bar handle until it clicked, nudging the door slowly to check to see if anyone was there. Thankfully, the door was silent for the man not too far away, clutching tight his own little not so fancy assault rifle. Silently, he let the door shut behind him, crouched low to the floor and waiting until the European's back was turned, standing swiftly and swooping his arms over him in one easy move, the captor choked off as he used his gun to strangle the man. As soon as he was taken care of body slumping in his arms, he placed the body on the floor so the sound wouldn't be heard, cradling the head until he set the cranium on the carpet, sliding his hand over his eyes to close them before checking to see if there was anyone else around, close enough to hear if he had to drop another corpse.

As Piers delved deeper into the underbelly of the building, he had to take out more men, more than he thought there would be. It wasn't unusual to have that many guards working on one task and he didn't mind having to make a sweep of each room on his own, but it was puzzling having that many guys covering a bunch of cowering hostages. The last guard he had to take out was on the far side of twenty hostages, a mixture of women and men that had had all their name tags swiped, most as like the staff of the officials, which he found on the table and counted before doing a headcount, numbers added up. The fearful leverage had been forced into the very back of the storage area, cement grey walls on every side but his. Of course the hostages had no idea if he was a friendly or just another foe until he stepped out. "It's all right," he says putting his hands up quickly to the sides in surrender to them letting his machine pistol fall slack against this flak jacket. "I'm with the BSAA, I need you all to keep your voice down." He whispered well, slipping his index finger over his lips to show them what he wanted. Some of the hostages slowly began to rise, the more frantic ones seeking out to him and grasping at him and his gear. Piers' calmed them with a smile, the others he shot commanding looks to to silence them, knowing hos intimidating he could be at times. Piers was capable of scaring full grown army men to silence, let alone quelling these men. A few of the others came toward him, watching Piers as he gave silent commands, but they hadn't gotten far before another gunshot rang out and went right through Piers's calf muscle, making him fall to the ground, grateful for the knee pads that saved him from the collapse, turning in with the fall with his machine pistol in hand stopping when the Armenian caught hold of a hostage, driving the muzzle of his weapon into his temple, cries shrieking out around them and filling the room, staying Piers' trigger finger, while the hostage began to flail in front of his target. He could have taken the shot, damn crisis situations mixed with civies just was a recipe for disaster.

"No one move!" A rough translation in his own head from his quick education on European languages. "Get back and shut up!" A few of the hostages were crying, others yelping as Piers' calf coated his fatigues with blood even though he could tell it wasn't anything he couldn't handle, more of a gash than a puncture. More men began to file in behind the one who had managed his little coup, holding guns at the ready at the entire herd of hostages, prepared to remove any other threats by mowing down their leverage. Chris was right, these men might not have been primary, but he couldn't be a part of watching them die, the man that shot Piers giving the orders. "I SAID SIT DOWN!" Another shot into the air forced people to fall to the floor and sit there silently, stifling sobs and hysterics. Another of the men had come over to Piers and hand threatening to relieve him of his machine pistol, fingers coated in gunner's gloves moving slowly to release the weapons grip guard while another came up beside him, knowingly coming for his other weapon. Every terrorists wet dream, his high caliber sniper rifle could take out helicopters with one well placed shot, though he had no intentions of relinquishing it. He felt a hand on his back, and tipped his head ever so slightly, catching the man's attention with his hazel eyes. One hostage, it was one, versus the lives of many, he had the skill to do it. "Since you forced us out of hiding, you can die…" The man who joined the solider held his own gun up, finding Piers temple. "Congratulations. You've found me… Flushed the leader of the group out… Now you'll never know if you're going to make it out of here… BSAA agent."

Piers shut his eyes lightly, taking in a deep breath to stay his hand, and though there was gun fire, he was still alive. His arm snapped out, taking the man beside him with a locked elbow and a sweep, his legs scattering out from under him, Piers' straddling his waist as he used the other man's hand and weapon, shooting with precision and taking the remaining two, hearing the screams of the people behind him pierce the air when the hostage in their arms had his brain splattered on the wall. They took the hostage out before he could fire, he knew it would happen, but wrenching the weapon in his hand around he knelt over the man in under him, his leg twitching in pain and causing him to drop to one knee, half crouched, holding the gun straight down with both hands, taking a deep breath. He pondered what had happened next until four more shots rang in his ears. Watching the men entering the room drop like flies. He'd seen them, but the magazine was light, he was going to use the leverage of having this man here under him, but slowly, he lifted his eyelids and sure enough, the man who shot them caught his gaze properly, fury written behind admiration, and concern. "Get your head on straight Nivans," the voice of the commanding officer was heard. "Let's get these people out of here and meet up with the rest of alpha team. Now." His commands made the butterfly in Piers stomach drown away, slowly standing from his crouched position over the terrorist, cursing in a foreign tongue at his broken wrist and fingers where Piers had wrenched his hand around to shoot his own men down. "That him?"

Seeing Chris made Piers sigh in relief, and when he extending a hand to help the young man up, Piers gladly took it. A quick nod, "Walker, you're in charge of this one." Andy was quickly there form the door frame, gun at the ready as the terrorist was dragged up to his feet. Chris wrapped one of Piers's arms around his neck giving him a very cautious whisper to his ear, that had hazel eyes wide before releasing him to gather his weapons, swallowing back a half smile as his captain watched him, instructing the hostages on what levels were safe and to cover the evac route with Andy. Piers' eyes caught onto his dead hostage's mauled face, squatting down to check over what was left of degraded and horrified features, sweeping a hand to gather up the plastic name card, slipping it into his pocket. Chris caught the action and shook his head, knowing eyes following him before they dropped to his wounded leg, Chris' breath catching in his throat the instant it came to his attention, almost lurching toward him before his better senses could stop him, noting how Piers had compensated by shifting his weight so there would be no limp. He hated the idea of his partner injured, it sent a surge of hatred through him. He would make sure this guy got what was coming to him for that. Piers pay for all this later, but for now he could see it that his second wouldn't regret the choice he made to come here, with this man under their thumb Chris couldn't either, but that didn't change his actions. Three strikes for insubordination.

* * *

**Oh dear Piers... someone needs a good lesson in following his captain's orders.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I had inspiration for this little piece of fun. Been RPing with a friend, you guys know her as: mmori (Tumblr), and Morriganna (FF)**

**She did a lot of Chris' quotes and gave me all the inspiration I needed for doing this chapter. Give her a big round of applause because it wouldn't be here without her. **

* * *

What a rookie mistake, and yeah Piers was a rookie, but he didn't make _rookie_ mistakes. He disobeyed holds, broke out against orders that didn't make sense, and saved an entire room of innocents. Women and children, but that wasn't a mistake. Those people would have died without him and yeah there was a fair amount of self confidence and arrogance that made his chest swell with a certain pride knowing he'd saved those people. He meant to do those things, it wasn't the first time Piers had disobeyed a hold order, and he hadn't been 'wrong' yet, just like he had every time before that made Chris give him a good reaming. He didn't regret it either, just that damnable rookie mistake that was making the stitches in his leg itch. _Always_ check your corners. He sighed when a tug at his calf reminded him of the stitches holding his leg together from the skim of a bullet, finishing with the last with a short pull and clap of hands together as the medical officer on duty began railing off the details he'd need to follow. If he'd followed orders this would have been a lot worse than one dead hostage his leg as a casualty. According to the officer tending to him, here was no reason Piers couldn't be back out in the field, as long as he did nothing overtly strenuous. Meaning in this line of work, just don't jump off the roof of a building and intend those things to hold. The young sniper rolled his eyes, grabbing the tip of his MP-AF in his right hand and clasping the doctor's latex mitt with the other, a quick unfelt thanks in his regard for having mended the wound. Physically he'd be fine, but his pride took a blow from the stupidity, and he knew Alpha Team would have a field day with the 'boy wonder's' blunder. Carl was such a bastard on that front. He didn't need to hear it from that lot. He'd done the right thing even if they were too cowardly to admit it. The Captain's opinion on it didn't matter either, even though eventually he'd have to explain himself for it. Chris made the wrong call... H.Q. made the wrong call. His calf would heal, and those people would live. Screw what they thought. And screw the damn terrorist who had gotten the better of him. He disobeyed a direct order from H.Q. and his Captain. Things turned out fine this time, but the next time, something horrible could happen. At least that was the talk he was fairly certain he was about to receive. That's why there is a chain of command and it seemed Piers Nivans was having a very hard time following certain orders.

* * *

'That boy is too defiant, too arrogant. He needs to learn to follow orders, needs to learn discipline. So help me I will teach that arrogant brat in following my orders,' Chris thought as he paced his office, practically ringing the life out of his 9-0-9. 'I will beat the hell out of him if I have to, but so help me I will have his obedience. Torture would do that arrogant boy some good.' When Chris gave his report to H.Q., they insisted that Agent Nivans get discharged for insubordination. He should have let them, the way that kid mucked up his operation as though he'd been there for twenty years rather than the six months it had only been. Six months and that willful little brat thought he had the leverage to second guess his captain's commands?! Chris told the top brass that he could straighten Piers out, mold him into a proper soldier, but this was his third offense in the last four months and six days, all of which were in his first 6 months as a rookie, he was lucky they hadn't kicked him out after error number one! It took pulling as many strings as he could grasp his hands on to get even that much consideration. After some deliberation, Headquarters agreed and Agent Nivans would be given his last run in the S.O.U. If he wasn't such a great soldier, with so much passionate and filled with conviction... Even his brazen disapproval for authority was endearing, so long as he wasn't going over Chris' head with it. Even as a captain for the B.S.A.A., Chris didn't listen much to his own authority figures either; he was kicked out of the Air Force for it. Piers was too good to lose it now, too good to let himself succumb to the glam of being the bad boy, and going against regulations because of his own vindication. He was a great sniper too, not just good at his job but great. 'The boy is going to learn how to follow orders if I have to drill it into his hick pretty boy skull. This is not going to continue.'

* * *

When orders came that he was suppose to report in to captain Redfield, they weren't unexpected orders, Piers' hazel oculars sharp, narrowing at the soldier who had dared to come bring him the news. No shit Chris wanted to see him. After the little stunt he pulled he'd be surprised if Chris wasn't going to try to ring his neck. This wasn't the first time, or the second time that Piers had disobeyed orders. He'd held out as long as humanly possible last time before confronting Chris on the matter and that hadn't ended all together unpleasantly, but there was no way that this was going to be anything short of dismissal. In the force, Piers had never questioned the authority of his commanding officer, but then he had been the only authority. It was simpler then. Working with a team, Chris had to consider all the men out there and this wasn't all together his fault. It was Headquarter's fucked up idea; giving the disregard of those innocent lives, and making Chris execute them by proxy. So Piers had taken that away from Chris. He'd get fired for it, but the B.S.A.A. needed Chris more than they needed Piers, and at least those people were safe. Hell... he would have died too if his captain hadn't decided to come after him like that. They'd had enough losses lately, they needed a win, even at the expense of his job. Whatever, the least Chris could do was be grateful it was him and not the captain getting sacked for this.

He didn't wait this time, just crossed the base with MP-AF tucked across his chest, coddled like a baby in his arms, flicking his gloved fingertips over the grip guard and holding the stock to his shoulder as though if need be he could lift and shoot. There was nothing on base, duh, but it didn't stop the overpowering need to protect his person, from ridicule or the scoffs he got from Carl and Andy, throwing around rookie comments at him. Pretending he wasn't there as they intentionally walked close by, talking about how neither of them looked like five year olds with runny noses, needing mommy to come wipe up their mess. "Go suck eggs, Nivans, its what you're good at." Andy's ridicule hit Piers ears and the sniper considered putting a round in his smart ass with his machine pistol. "What's the matter Nivans? Didn't suck daddy's cock good enough to get out of this one? Poor little boy needs to go make up for it. Lucky thing you've got a nice ass! Anyone short of a whore would have been kicked out for that shit months ago." Carl's laughter joined Andy's and then Marco's deeper bass, thrumming in his ears, making Piers' youthful face turn red before stopping his long stride to face them, catching all their attention with the single action, slinging his weapon over his shoulder in one swift move.

"Say that to my face Walker! I dare you. Open those wormy fucking lips say it! Think you're a big tough man because you can throw around some insults? Well you shoot like a pussy. That's why I'm sill here. Crawl back under your rock and stay there." The other three stopped their laughter, judging Piers sincerity on if he'd really go after one of them, or all of them, and based on his bravado there was no question in the matter. "You're all fucking cowards. You want get on my back about this, then fine, man up! Who's first?!" He raised his hands up, and it was Carl who immediately scoffed him, getting met with an upper cut that had him spitting out teeth, stumbling into his friends with his face on Marco's shoulder. "Come on, who's next?"

"I am." Dangerous silence crept up and crawled inside Piers' chest, massive imposition coiling inside his lower stomach coming from over his left shoulder, knowing the deadly tone while it dropped closer to his person, pace by pace. Those heavy foot falls held impending horror in them, a meaty hand of rough callouses and experience resting and clenching down on the lithe shoulder that he could hear breathing over. "Decided to take your dear sweet time Nivans? Though you'd stop and get as many court marshals as you could in one day hm? Well as much as I'd like to watch Walker and Alfonso here kill you, and rest assured they could, despite your little outburst; they're going to have to get in line... Get your ass moving..."

"Captain... I was on my way to see you."

"NOW!" Chris threw the golden sniper by his shoulder, reeling on his feet to keep balance as he was hurtled toward his captain's office, Chris shooting death through those chestnut eyes, pupils blown out with rage that laced every single word, facing the rest of the team. "If I count to two and you clowns are still standing here I'm going to enjoy throttling each of you in turn. Now BEAT IT!" He was livid, his booming voice, roaring through their ears as all three dispensed like the three stooges, running one into the other and then in all different directions under their captain's exacting wroth. Wheeling toward his office where Piers had recovered himself, the lurching crash of the wood slamming into its frame enough to shudder and bust a hinge, shaking under the weight of the palm jamming over the handle to make sure it stayed closed, the walls quaking in fear, dropping pictures and frames like tears. Flicking the dual deadbolt locks sliding into their sheaths; it left them locked within that bitty sized 20x20 office, no where to run as Piers backed up slowly, hugging his gun closer to him like a lifeline as his heels hit the wall, jarring Chris' venomous eyes back in his direction from the glass crunching under beige brown combat boots. Chris crossed the room in less than three huge steps, the floor weeping from the tremendous force of those massive legs, muscle taut and snapping out a hand gripping Piers' tight around the neck, mesh scarf caught beneath his bear like strength cutting out air and words that trapped beneath the pressure, yanking him off his feet, slamming his body into the wall. "You are an arrogant little shit! You think you know everything don't you?!" Chris threw Piers body like a rag doll, legs and arms twisting as the rookie caught himself on his hands and toes, leaned over only to be snatched up and slammed up into the opposing wall, his tight grip on his machine pistol faltering after every assault, torn from his grasp and tossed like a toy. "You don't know jack shit about those men out there!"

"Captain!"

"SHUT UP! _I'm_ talking now Nivans and I swear to _God,_ you will shut that mouth of yours or I'm going to fucking shut it for you!" Piers lips parted to let out a hoarse complaint but before a word could be uttered Chris' hand slapped with reverberating force across Piers' face, a red welt of a hand print rising on his face as he was shocked into silence, snapping his face to the side, tossed again toward the desk at the back of the room. "So help me Piers you will follow my orders! You think you are some one of kind sharpshooter with those golden fucking eyes of yours, well let me tell you, I've got a hundred applicants out there willing and ready to take your place who would do as they're ordered without testing my patience half so much as you! What the hell is _wrong_ with you soldier!?" Piers was bracing his hands back against the shiny lacquer desk top, leaning back taking in sharp breaths, fear etched on his features for the first time since he'd even joined the program, peering back behind his shoulder at the paperwork and pen cup and computer littering the top of the desk making it impossible to hurtle over if need be. Blood was beading at his lip where Chris had slapped him, moistening his tongue before it darted out to sweep away the tangy iron away, staining his lip. His neck killing him from being thrown about like a sack of potatoes and Chris obviously had no intentions of stopping now. "You know the brass was a hair's breadth from kicking your ass out of the B.S.A.A. for all the dumbass stunts you have been pulling. Just what about this job is so hard for you to understand, huh?! I convinced them to let you stay, but I have to straighten your arrogant ass out. So what's it going to take, huh Nivans? What will it take for you to get the fucking picture?!" That mesh sniper's scarf was back in Chris' grip, wrenching and jerking Piers until he was on his tip toes in front of Chris, choked by his own apparel like a noose holding him upright from the gallows of Chris' bulging biceps and triceps, flexing to literally lift him off the ground by his scarf. "Do I have to beat it into you? Is that what its going to take?! My fist beating all that rookie bullshit out of you! I swear Piers I will teach you to follow orders if it kills you!"

Ragged breathes were trapped within Piers' lithe muscled form, gagging on the fabric digging into his neck as silence took hold of the room, like the eye of a storm, dangling from his own clothing while it bruised him like a hanged man before he was finally dropping. Legs slack crumpling beneath him, fingers came rushing up to that abused windpipe, stroking the damaged skin, coughing for air hoping to fill oxygen into his gagging lungs. A large hand slapping his own away nimble one, hauling Piers back to his feet, struggling to find his balance in the chaos. "What's wrong boy, I thought you were a man now. Where's all that fire and conviction now?!" Chris snarled, the same right hand crashing across his cheek slapping his head to the side, and knocking stars in front of Piers hazel eyes that practically dropped him to his knees from the force if only for Chris' hands holding him upright. The right hook clandestinely coming for his stomach, wrenched back then came flying with voracious anger, and then dodged. A loud crack crashing trembled through the room as both warriors stopped their movement, like marble statues locked in battle forever. Piers had fought back. His knuckles of his right hand plastered with a loud crack across Chris' solid jaw, gasping as his own side of his face was starting to swell from the smack to his youthful features, lip swollen. He broke at least a knuckle with that cross... It was trembling just the slightest before Piers finally moved, flying across the room in backward steps as Chris moved with a deathly slowness, narrowed eyes follow his movements. "And there it is. Little boy Nivans, think he can play daddy's game and win?"

"I wasn't wrong Chris! I wasn't. I can take orders captain, but not ones that mean other people, so many people, being completely disregarded. We owed it to those people to save them!"

"You aren't in the force anymore you stupid boy. Don't you get it?! We are here to fight bioterrorism! When Headquarters makes the call, you follow orders! If you don't, those' helpless' people are the one's we'll be fighting next. If you think for a second that our job is saving the innocent secretaries from getting murdered then you are wrong soldier. We stop the outbreak, then rescue the hostages, not the other way around. You put every man in your unit in danger pulling that stunt! And so help me don't you _dare_ call me by my name. You don't deserve that you stupid little boy."

"I saved those people!"

"And I saved you! Tell me how that would have played out you stupid little shit!" Chris threw himself across the room, Piers side stepping him, only to get the back of a huge knuckled fist to the side of his head, knocking him face first into the wall, hands splayed on either side of his head as Chris threw his weight against him, his titanic form encompassing Piers' smaller body, cramming a foot between his heels and kicking them apart, choked back on the scarf around Piers' neck, and twisting the fabric until there was nothing but sick gargling. "Does daddy have to do everything for you huh? Teach you everything all over again? Such a stupid little bitch you know that?" Piers was struggling to breath while Chris on the other hand was breathing hard on his exposed neck, biting into muscled tissue like a feral animal, drawing a hoarse cry from the younger man. Concentration was on that hand choking him off into darkness, and Chris' teeth gnashing into Piers neck, until he felt the gritty rough palm of his other hand reach backward, muscles flexing like a ripple through his whole body as that flat palm came colliding with the backside of his fatigues. Releasing his neck from those grinding teeth, and choking wrath Chris slammed his forearm across the back of Piers' neck, crushing his shoulders into the wall, trapped as another loud slap rang through the room, beating his ass raw through fatigues, accented by Piers grunts of pain. "Got to treat you like a fucking baby, don't I little boy. Never going to learn unless I give you the kind of discipline you understand." Another slap jarred his whole body, Chris snarling in his ear, jerking the rigging that held up Piers' magazines on his legs tighter around his thigh, jerking the straps until they were almost cutting off the circulation to the rest of finely muscled legs, drawing the fabric across his backside tighter to him, another crushing blow landing and earning a sharp yelp. "I'll beat you ass fucking bloody Nivans if you insist on acting like a toddler."

"I saved them!"

"Shut... Up." Each letter was accentuated on the tip of Chris' tongue, reeling his hand back one more time and beating it down on Piers' ass, each muscle of his arm bulging and flexing with the motion the blood pumping through his veins visible as they strained in his arms. Everything from the last few weeks came roaring back to Piers, and he wished for the first time he'd shut his mouth. He'd been the one to ask for this assignment, he wanted Chris in charge of him, even knowing the man he was and only two weeks ago he was in Chris' office giving him a show over his last fuck up. Why had he anticipated that wouldn't meld into this. "Open your mouth again Nivans, and it better be to apologize. We haven't even started... Daddy is going to teach that smart mouth of yours who is in charge, and by the time I'm done with you... you are going to remember who gives the orders, and who takes it." Chris gripped the back of Piers shirt, tearing it right off him in a mess of buttons and seams, the round brass buttons scattering under foot, jarring him from position to yank him off the wall, twisted in Chris' huge arms before slammed back against the wood, splinters biting his muscled spine, those hands seizing his shoulders and ramming downward; introducing his knees indignantly to the hard floor, hands impulsively latching into Chris' pants, bunching the fabric to keep from falling forward into him. "You want me to be daddy? You want me to teach you how to follow orders like a good boy? Well fine." Piers was passed startled and into shock, his lips agape as he pressed for air, only to have Chris' hands latching into his short tawny hair and bury his face in his groin, feeling the hard heated length beneath those straining fatigues. "We'll start with something simple that I know you understand." Piers complaints were stifled, clawing those massive straining thighs fighting for air by the time Chris finally released the back of his head, that youthful countenance snapping backward, gasping while those experienced hands jerked off the utility belt around his waist and threw it, not caring where, jerking fatigues down and looping his thumb under the waistline of his boxer briefs, freeing his erection with one swift move, wrenching his other hand in Piers' hair, those longer locks in their infamous flip and presenting him with that impressive pulsing girth. "Looks like you only know how to take orders from your knees, well if that's the truth of it. Suck."

* * *

**And that's what happens when you start fantasizing about your commanding officer and he finds out Piers... you need to behave.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoyed this little side-tracked ficlet! It enjoyed you!**

* * *

"Two targets, north bound, half a click captain."

_"Take them out soldier, then get down here."_

Clutching tighter, pulling the rifle butt comfortably and knowingly into the nook of lean shoulders, Piers lined the shot, one round between his lips, the other in the slide, locking it and leading the runner. Three more steps, one, two, squeezing the trigger and plucking the last round from betwixt his lips, it took approximately less than a full second to prepare the shot, lined up the entire time, lead, the second round echoing. Splatter of flesh and brain smattering the ground, the corpse joining its other friends. Reloading his weapon and slinging it in place, Piers pulled himself out of prone position, sliding his legs up under him and using hands to shove him upright, climbing to his full posture, hand cupping his hip. "Targets eliminated captain, on my way." Two fingers came away from the side of smooth features and the com device. "ETA twelve minutes." Glove covered fingers gripped the steel beam to his right, dropping down the beam fireman style until he could grab the cross bar, swinging down two more levels until the remains of the unfinished building turned into the final four floors of the abandoned construction project. From here it was three flights of stairs, two steps at a time and taking two single shots by his own machine pistol, fixed shots that dropped the T creatures with with well trained bullets to the left eyes, sending them both sliding down to the bottom landing of the steps, jumping them. He was fast, always was. Zombies had nothing on lickers, and he'd taken those before. This was child's play. The idea, was to take care of the remaining hostiles and get back to Alpha unit (their task harder than his own), as they made their way toward the rendezvous point. Split parties always worried their captain, but this wasn't a party, it was a solo, and he could do this job with his hands behind his back.

Dropping to street level Piers took note of each body. Hole in the head, that's all that mattered and if there wasn't one? _BANG! _Left eye. Always the left eye. Confirming the shot Piers continued on, listening to the conversation in his ear between Chris and the rest of Alpha team. _'We've got thirteen more of these things loose in basement level three. Rose get to work on the explosives, try and find a way to funnel them so we can taken them one at a time.' 'Yes captain.' 'Nivans, ETA?' _"Eight Minutes captain, clearing up the remaining infected up top."_ 'Roger. Clean shots men, remember, aim for the head.' _Checking over each body Piers nodded, doing one more run down the alley that led perfectly toward destination 'Pandora's Box.' Taking this mission was practical suicide for any other team, but Alpha worked well with containment. Throwing back the grating covering the mine shaft elevator, Piers finally had the briefest of moments to wait, take in the sounds of what was happening below.

When Headquarters was warned about this mission they were told it was simple. Some terrorist looking to build up for himself needed the land, people wouldn't move. So infect them. What the son of a bitch didn't realize was what he was suppose to do once this place turned certifiable and every inhabitant was trying to eat him. Why was it always a terrorist? Piers shook his head, hearing the screeching roars from below and over his com at the same time, tossing his MP-AF over his shoulder and recovering his lover. A hand ducked inside his mag holders, pulling free two bullets, one between the lips, the other slipped into place in the shaft and locked into place. Piers job had been cover work. Three teams. Team one, take care of the above ground hostiles, zombies and the such, team two (Piers only), took the up top, covering team one and taking out any targets 'attempting to escape' or find their way toward the source of the infection. Team three (led by Chris), take out the B.O.W.s down in the mine. All three were to meet at the elevator, but when Chris' team needed back up it turned into everyone rendezvous down below. Who infects a mining town in southern Utah? Whatever the case was it had been a good plan. Send a crate below filled with two lickers, they bite and infect the miners, miners go home, die, infect their families, soon everyone is infected and the town is over run with undead. Those men didn't deserve to die like this, but at least the most he could do for them was take out the problem.

Clanking, the metal box hit the base, rattling in its trapped position while freeing Piers with one swift jerk of the cage door, rifle snapped up at the ready. "ETA four minutes captain. Have we accounted for the rest of the miners?" Headquarters had supplied them with the numbers. How man families, how may in each, how many were miners, how many people were registered on the town registry. Car license plates and their owners in case they were out-of-towners that weren't originally on the census. It was a clean mission, the plan was S.O.U. takes care of the B.O.W.s, B.S.A.A. sterilizes the town, the state rebuilds the town. A one and done job. So long as the lickers didn't get free or take out their team first. Combat position run, and Piers was off down the tunnel, swinging mine lamps and flickering broken cords sparking. The place was a hazard. It was a coal mine. Meaning any amount of methane leak and they would be fucked. It would take care of the mission though. Coming to a fork in the 'road' Piers never stopped stride, calling it in from a distance."Left or Right captain?"

_'Left.'_

"HELP!"

Combat boots halted, the only thing that could have stopped the him, did. "Captain... were all the miners accounted for?"

_'No. Why?'_

"I've got signs of life. Right tunnel off the main entrance." Piers raised his rifle looking down the tunnel, lights flickering and listening for further sounds. "Captain, change in route, ETA un-

_'Hold Nivans.'_

"Captain, I can hear-

_'Nivans.'_ The line was static for a moment, just the weight of Chris' words hanging on the edge of his tongue, Piers jaw clenching as he listened to both the comset and the noises coming from the opposing tunnel, taking steady slow steps forward. _'Nivans switch to com channel 3 now.'_ Piers took another step, observant eagle sharp oculars scanning the structural integrity as another faint 'Heeeeeelp' came from below. Fingers reached to his side, flicking the com channels to his radio, hand immediately back to his gun, using the scope to view down the winding thing but only getting so far before the lights died out, flicking on the thermal on his scope, nothing there so far. _'Piers come in.'_

"I'm here captain. Tunnel looks clear."

_'I said hold soldier, you wait for backup end of story. Do NOT disobey direct orders soldier. You remember what happens when you disobey?" _ Piers stopped his steps, blinking a few times before lowering his rifle. _ 'Do as I command boy.'_ It was no wonder they switched to a different channel, was Chris really going to talk to him like that... in the field? Piers' jaw clenched again threatening to do dental damage at this rate, flicking up his weapon again to scan one more time. _'I said to hold Piers, are you really going to need me to say it again? Remember Nivans..., good boys get rewarded. Do I need to remind you what happens when bad boys don't do as daddy says? I will more than happily-_

"Holding captain." Swallowing Piers stepped backward slowly, turning his head. After what happened week ago in Chris' office, Piers wasn't even certain he'd be able to sit without getting the command. They'd spent hours with Chris giving non-stop commands. Like a sick game of simon says only every time Piers refused the movement Chris leaned him over and beat him bloody. The commands were simple at first, sit, stand, don't move, pick up your rifle, put it down, salute, at attention, things he'd normally do, but they increasingly got more degrading as time went on until Piers could even think, just act. He was drilling it into his head, and when he wouldn't follow those commands punishment got increasingly painful. His insides still hurt, but it was such a good pain. The welts wouldn't be gone yet, not the ones on his thighs, and they burned with just the implication of what Chris had suggested. There was another scream, one long and low, agonized and the sniper's eyes flicked from the exit of the tunnel back toward the place of its resonating madness. Part of the sniper wanted to move, but there was another part, the part that had made all those promises while being reminded he was an agent now, not just a soldier. His first duty was to listen to his captain, not matter what, listen or get completely destroyed. Listen or have Headquarters throw him off the squad. Chris was just protecting him, by... playing daddy. Piers tried to concentrate on the mission, his face turning red, feeling the heat in his body flare, chewing the inside of his cheek until finally there was a crashing noise from deep in the bowels of the tunnel, hand flying to the com. "Captain, I-

"Did good." Chris smirked, brushing and hand across the front of his ace's thighs, giving a smirk when he jumped in his skin. "It'll take time, you'll get use to it rookie. One step at a time. Lets go, You take my six." Chris' coy grin drew back his lips until his teeth shown in the light, touching his shoulder once more. Chris chuckled raising his assault rifle up into position.

* * *

**Fin!**

**Hope it was entertaining while I work on my other things!**


End file.
